Resident Evil: Secrect Santa
by Animewarrior23
Summary: It's Secrect Santa time for the S.T.A.R.S members. Pre-game
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Secret Santa**

Chief Irons smirked as he entered the S.T.A.R.S office "Alright Everyone, it's Secret Santa time" he called as nearly everyone groaned. Wesker growled when Irons held the hat out for him to pick, he reached in and took out a piece of Paper and opened it _**'Kenneth Sullivan'**_. Enrico's left eye twitched when the hat reached him he sighed an reached in pulling a name out _**'Jill Valentine'**_. It came to Kenneth's turn, he reached in and picked the paper which had _**'Rebecca Chambers' **_written on it. It was Forest's turn, he picked up one and opened it _**'Richard Aiken'**_. Jill smiled as she took a name for she had always like the secret Santa _**'Forest Speyer'**_. Chris whined and reluctantly took one ~**Please may I have Jill**~ _**'Albert Wesker' **_~**Fuck**~. Richard frowned and pulled a name out _**'Enrico Martini' **_~**He he they got his last name wrong again**~. Joseph happily took one as he sucked on his lollypop _**'Brad Vickers'**_, Brad nervously took a name _**'Edward Dewey'**_. Edward looked up from his article and took a name _**'Kevin Dooley'**_. Kevin on the other hand was photocopying some files when he picked a name _**'Joseph Frost'**_. Barry blinked and picked a name and grinned when he saw who it was _**'Chris Redfield'**_. Rebecca blinked curiously seen as she was new to this, she took the last Name _**'Barry Burton'**_.

"All right, you have a week to get the gives for your chosen person, then you will put them under the tree" Irons boomed as two Police officers set up a already decorated Tree. Enrico sighed after they left "Aright at the next meeting, I'm asking if we can drop this" he chuckled as others cheered. Brad sighed ~**I know nothing about Edward…how am I to find out without him knowing?**~ he looked towards Edward's desk, hoping he would find something. Forest smiled ~**Finally, it's about time I got him, so far I've had Chris, Wesker and Enrico, and they were all hard….except for Chris**~. "SO how does this work?" Rebecca asked "You have to buy a present for the person who is on the paper, you don't say who it's from but you can leave guesses" Jill squealed. "Yay more ways to waste money" Chris muttered, glaring at the piece of paper he had. It soon turned Seven meaning that the teams could go home. Brad bit his lip as he walked form his locker to his Jeep **What should I get him? I don't want to get him something that he hates or insults him** he whimpered. He looked up ad blinked when he saw a bunch of Anime magazines fall from Edwards arms, He ran forward and helped him pick them up glancing at the covers ~**X rated Anime stuff? Now I know what to get him**~ he cheered in his mind "Thanks Vickers you aren't half bad" Edward smiled and took them form Brad and got into his car as Brad turned away and walked back to his Jeep, he got in and smiled as he drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Secret Santa

Wesker sighed as he entered his house and put down his car keys on his side table. **~How am I to get a gift for Kenneth? I mean he is good with Chemicals so what…a science set. It is too expensive and just too Original~**. Wesker growled slightly and walked into his Kitchen. "If only he worked for Umbrella than it would be easier" he muttered and took out some instant noodles and a pot. "But then again, he does like Gardening…so maybe some plants or seeds" he chuckled and smirked **~Yes, I will get him some seeds from Umbrella, that should be a laugh~** he grinned and began to laugh evilly until he heard thumping on the wall. "Keep it down in there you noisy idiot" an old voice called, "Damn you land lady, you'll be the first to go" he muttered before blinking when his Noodles over flowed "NO!" he cried.

Elsewhere A certain brown haired officer threw his green jacket onto his bed "Why did I have to get Wesker?! He's like the hardest one to get a gift for, next to Enrico of course" eh growled and walked to his fridge and pulled out some beer and left over Pizza "I mean, expensive or what? And I really didn't want to waste money on him" he whined and sat on the couch. A couple Hours later, Chris stood up and headed to his computer switching it on, he frowned at the slowness of it, "Whoever got my name better get me a new computer" he muttered and went onto he internet when it was fully loaded.

He clicked on Google and typed in **~what to get an expensive and stubborn man for Christmas~**. Chris scrolled thought he pages until he stopped at Amazon **~hmmm the Muppets Christmas Carol aye. Cheap as well~** his mind grinned as Chris clicked on the buy now button.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: Secret Santa

Barry sat at his dinner table with his wife and two daughters "honey, what should I get Chris form Work for a present?" he asked looking to her. "Well I would suggest Shaun of the dead, it's a funny film and his kind" she smiled. "Hmm sounds just what Chris was on about, he was talking about that, a few days ago, I'll buy it tomorrow" he grinned as his daughters ran over and hugged him. Barry walked the streets heading to the video shop wrapped in a think Marron woolly jumper knitted for him by his wife Kathy as his daughters held his hands. He walked into the shop and went to the comedy section and found it "Excellent and it's a bargain" he grinned and walked to the counter paying for it before being dragged to come clothes hops by his kids.

Enrico sighed as he lay on his bed reading 'why do I have to waste money again? When did they become family' he sighed "Honey, how do you want your eggs" a voice called "Scrabbled" he called back before looking up at the ceiling. "Hmm Honey. What do most girls like?" he called flinching when he heard glass smash and his wife running in holding a rolling pin. "WHO'S THE GIRL?" She screeched and charged at him. Enrico blinked "Oh crap" he muttered and rolled out the way "CALM DOWN, SHE'S A WORK COLLEGE" he cried and ducked, "YOUR WORK COLLEGE?!" the woman growled. "Martha please! It's this stupid secret Santa, I would never cheat on you" He cried and closed his eyes when the rolling pin came forward but opened his eyes when he saw it inches from his face "Oh, well why didn't you say so" she smiled "Most girls, like animals, Flowers, Chocolates, jewellery, Perfume and commitment" she smiled. "Well I can giver her all but commitment, because e I'm committed to you" he smiled and kissed her 'Safe….but for how long' his mind whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill hummed as she made a salad "Lets see what should i get Forest?" she sighed out loud as her cat Muffy mewed and rubbed against her legs purring, "Hello to you too fluff ball" she smiled and picked her up before kissing her nose "You want feeding right?" she smiled and set Muffy down before filling her bowl with Whiskers, Jill took her salad into the front room and sat down as she began to eat _**'Lets see....he likes....guns, music...erm...'**_ Her thoughts were trailed off as Muffy jumped onto the couch mewing and holding a catalogue, Jill set her plate down and began to read through it before stopping at a item **_'Hmmm crow pendent, said to bring good luck'_** "Maybe it will help with his dating skills" she giggled to Muffy who mewed and nodded as Jill reached for the Phone and dialed the number "Hello, i would like to order number 56 on page 45, yes i would like it wrapped up...can you get it to me in a week?, Yes Saturday will be fine" she smiled and hung up "Muffy, i think this will work out quite well" she smiled and scratched her ears.

Tuesday: 10:45

Richard chewed the end of his pencil as he tried to fill in a crossword "Hey Edward, what's a six letter word for the living dead?" he asked looking up as Edward quickly hid his magazine "Erm...Undead...Zombie?" he smiled a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Richard smiled and wrote down zombie before sighing and looking up at his Captain's desk **_'what should i get him...well not anything to upset him, I'm not like chris'._** ***Flashback* **Enrico blinked when he picked up the present under the tree and shook it before opening it tensing when he saw a sombrero, his right eye twitched as he looked up 'Alright, who gave me this?" he frowned as everyone pointed to Chris "What? I thought you were Mexican" he smiled weakly and screamed like a girl as Enrico chased him with his own knife. ***Flash back ends*** Richard chuckled before leaning back 'm**_aybe some tickets to a movie...or a spa or resort for him and his wife'_** he thought and spun around on his chair lightly. **_'That's it, those tickets for two my mom sent me and Shelly...shame we broke up though'_** he thought and sighed before going back to his cross word "The name of a shark who will eat you....7 words......WHO CREATES THESE!" he cried making the others look at him.


End file.
